Quand Deux Chats Sont Dans L'Amour- Tester
by Wafflecat
Summary: Errrrr, a tester fro a new series i'm making. It's 'bout Czuil and a cat name Zack...see for yourself!!


__

Quand Deux Chats Sont Dans L'Amour

English Translation: When Two Cats Are In Love

Author's Note: This is more of a humor romance story! So hardly any of that sappy stuff...hehe...YES, Czuil IS a girl! What, you say? If this story isn't sappy, then WHY does it have a French title? Stop asking me so many questions! Oh yea, my fanfic South America's Most wanted is over :( so no more parts for it!

Quand Deux Chats Sont Dans L'Amour Part 1

Czuil groaned, and tossed over. She then sat up, then fell back. She began tossing and turning. She too the cushion she was laying on, and put it over her head. "I-cannot-go-to-sleep!", she said, her voice muffled. She took the cushion off of her head, and looked around, groggily. She fell down on the cushion. She closed her eyes, and opened them again. She got up, and slowly walked over to a window.

__

water...

Czuil stopped. She clutched her head. "It's happening again!"

__

The cat dragged on her front paws through the hot desert...

WHAT does this mean, and why does this stupid image pop in my head?", she yelled out. She quickly covered her mouth. She looked out the window. The sun wasn't quite out yet. She walked out of he room into the hallway. She stopped. She jumped over a crack, then jumped forward.

__

CREAK

She stopped. She looked around quickly. Nope, Kuzco didn't wake up. She began walking slowly. CREAK. CRACK CREAAAAK. CRAAAACK. Czuil stopped t the end of the hallway. She darted her eyes across the hallway. No guards. No Kuzco. She crept through the darkness, and jumped under the table. She tip-toed over into the kitchen. She looked around. She looked on the counter. "And Czuil goes for the goal!", she whispered. She jumped onto the counter. She saw the chocolate cake on a platter. She slowly took off the top. "Bingo!" She reached her paw for the cake.

__

SLAM!

MREOW! SPOOT!", she yelled. The top went slammed back onto the platter with her arm still on it. Kuzco smirked, and pulled away the shades from a window, letting the sun's rays shine on Czuil's face. "RISE AND SHINE!", he yelled. Czuil hissed, and covered her eyes. She squinted her eyes, and glared at Kuzco. "How did you catch me? I didn't hear nor see you!", Czuil shrieked. Kuzco laughed, and walked into the dining room. Czuil took her arm under from the platter, and shook it.

Czuil jumped on the window ledge. She looked at the sunrise. The villages and cities shined. Czuil looked below at the palace steps. The guards were holding back a woman who had 3 cats following her. They were currently attacking the two other guards by biting them on the arm. She heard yelling and screaming below. "Yo, Kuz!", Czuil yelled, turning around. "There's some

people fighting in front of the-", Czuil began to fall from the window. "PALACE!", she fell below.

The three cats surrounded the last surviving guard. The guard gasped as two cats jumped him. Czuil fell. One cat looked up, and saw Czuil. The cat opened his arms, and caught her.

Czuil looked around. "Put me down!", Czuil yelled. He dropped her, and she fell on her head. "Thanks...", she said, angrily. Kuzco began walking down the steps. " Excuse but- who are you? And why have your felines attacked my guards?". The woman stood up ,and dusted off her kilt. She smiled, and looked at The Emperor. "I am Calicidia - Lady Calicidia. From Scotland", she said in her thick Scottish voice.

"Scotland?", asked Kuzco. "Where exactly is...Scotland?", he asked. Calicidia looked at him sarcastically. "Just call me- Calica", she said. "And these are me three cats. Claudia, Velocity, and Zackery", she said. "And...what are you here for?", Czuil asked, getting up from the ground. She smiled. "For driving out the roaches", she said. Kuzco raised a brow. "For driving out the _what?"_. "Just like me uncle Patrick. Although not snakes. I heard that Brazil had major roach problems", she said. "Uh...huh. Well, I don't think we have any...roach problems...", Kuzco said turning around. "And take your cats with you!", he began walking off. Calica ran behind him, and jumped in front of him.

"Ye know...", she said, quietly. "I heard roaches eat you alive...". Kuzco went beside her, and walked off. "When your asleep". Kuzco paused. "Ok, maybe we need out own roach killer around here...", he turned around, and pushed her into the palace. The three cats followed behind.

Czuil frowned, and followed behind. "There's only room for one cat around here..."

So, how's da tester? Does it sound pretty cool so far? Well don't expect really sappy stuff...though sometimes I get too sentimental...


End file.
